Timmy Turner (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is the starring character of The All New Fairly OddParents!, a minor character in the spinoff The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan, and a major adult character in The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation. Most of the misfortunes are caused by his wishes, although some may not come true. Character Description Timmy wears a pink hat, pink shirt and blue pants and shoes. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently make fun of him so much that he has to go write in his diary about how his life is terrible. As a teenager, Timmy still wears his pink shirt and jeans, but now has white shoes, and also wears his trademark pink hat and his hoodie on a few occasions. Personality Timmy is a 10 year old boy that wears a pink hat and shirt. He is bullied, neglected and tortured by everyone, so he reserves fairy god parents. Relationships Friends & family Timmy thinks of Ivan as a brother. He loves his fairy godparents and his godsibling very much. Timmy can always count on two of his best friends, Chester and A.J., and sometimes helps them out. In terms of family, he loves his parents, although they may sometimes put him in trouble. Timmy's quite nice to his twin sister, Timantha, as they share some things in common. Timmy is horrified of Vicky. Love interests As for love interests, Timmy's had a bit of hard luck between Trixie Tang and Vicky's little sister, Tootie. Timmy really loves Trixie Tang, despite her not loving him back most of the time, and he is kinda disturbed by Tootie stalking him. Although, he gets over Trixie soon enough in the episode "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes" after switching lives with her, and starts being a lot nicer to Tootie, whom also stopped her stalking habits, and even gets an apology and one last kiss from Trixie as a gift in "Spreading The Love" after pairing every one of the boys and girls with their ideal matches. Timmy also secretly has a thing for Veronica, who has a secret crush on him. He initially thought of her as crazy and didn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her, but soon enough, he warmed up to her, and considers her as a "backup girlfriend". See Also *Timmy Tang - Timmy's alternate counterpart when Timmy switched lives with Trixie. *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder - Timmy's superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. *2.D. Timmy Turner - Timmy's inter-dimensional counterpart and leader of the resistance. *Nuts - Timmy's alter-ego as Catman's sidekick. *Adult Timmy - Timmy Turner as an adult. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Godchild Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Siblings Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Main Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan Minor Characters Category:Cosmo and Wanda's godchildren Category:Astronov and Neptunia's godchildren Category:Characters with more than one voice actor Category:Turner Family